


Morning after

by KateRoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, peut-être du lemon, riren - Freeform, sûrement du lemon, un petit peu de spicy, université
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateRoy/pseuds/KateRoy
Summary: Eren se réveille un matin dans une chambre qu'il ne connaît pas, dans des draps qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer hier soir ?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. Je m'appelle Livai. Livai Ackerman.

-Aïe... Ma tête... 

J'ai ouvert les yeux en posant ma main sur mon front. J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un camion et mes reins me faisaient particulièrement mal. Mais le pire c'était cette douleur lancinante à la tête qui semblait décidée à rester. Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais mal au cul. Quelle bonne idée j'avais eue de m'être mis aussi mal... Tout ça pour fêter mon anniversaire... Putain...   
Je me suis difficilement relevé avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais enroulé dans des draps blancs, dans une chambre aux tons beiges, remplie d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'un fauteuil tous taillés dans un bois très sombre. Le tout rendait très bien et la pièce aurait pu être agréable si je n'avais pas aucune foutue idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais... Les souvenirs d'hier soir étaient terriblement flous et refusaient de me revenir complètement. La dernière vision que j'avais était celle de deux yeux gris me transperçant tandis que je vidais une bouteille de vodka. Quelle idée de merde... La vie étudiante n'était définitivement pas de tout repos, croyez-moi...  
Malgré cette douleur lancinante dans le bas de mon dos, je me suis décidé à me lever pour m'éclipser discrètement et mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui pourrait m'éclairer sur ce que je foutais là, et plus simplement, où se situait « là ». Armin me semblait être la meilleure option pour ça, mais encore fallait-il le trouver. En espérant qu'il ne se soit pas mis aussi mal que moi... Mais, le connaissant, il était beaucoup trop raisonnable pour s'enfiler une bouteille de vodka tout seul. En plus c'est vraiment dégueu comme alcool...  
J'ai commencé à me glisser hors des draps lorsqu'un léger détail m'a percuté. J'étais complètement nu. Putain de merde... Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu ? Ne me dites pas que... J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'autre côté du lit qui, à mon plus grand soulagement était vide. Mais la douleur dans mon dos me ramenait à la réalité. Il y avait deux options possibles : soit je m'étais pris un coin de table ou une connerie du genre, soit... j'avais perdu ma virginité sans en avoir aucun souvenir. Au vu de la situation actuelle, je penchais pour la deuxième option, même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre. Plus jamais je ne referais une soirée comme ça. Plus jamais.  
J'ai commencé à observer longuement le sol, à la recherche de mes vêtements, et j'ai finalement mis la main sur mon boxer et mon jean, soigneusement pliés sur le fauteuil. Vu comment j'étais déchiré, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui les avais mis là, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un avec moi dans ces draps. Quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais passé la nuit, peau contre peau.  
Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer à cette idée tandis que j'enfilais rapidement les vêtements sur lesquels j'avais réussi à mettre la main. Mais le karma refusait de me laisser tranquille, et je venais à peine de reboutonner mon jean que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Armin aux yeux pétillants, tout sourire.  
-Putain Armin !, lui ai-je hurlé en cachant le haut de mon corps avec les draps.  
-Alors ?, m'a-t-il demandé avec un ton rempli de sous-entendus, en me lançant un clin d'oeil.  
-Alors quoi ?, lui ai-je demandé d'un ton innocent.  
-Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Vous l'avez fait ?, m'a-t-il répondu en hurlant presque.  
Mes joues devaient être cramoisies à présent.  
-Crie pas putain !, lui ai-je répondu.  
-Désolé, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça !, m'a-t-il lancé en baissant un peu le ton.  
-Ouais bah c'est pas une raison, ai-je grommelé en continuant de chercher mon T-Shirt.  
-Bon, tu vas me répondre du coup ?, a-t-il continué, reprenant son sourire rempli de malice.

Je l'ai ignoré et me suis enroulé dans les draps pour me déplacer afin de mettre la main sur ce fichu morceau de tissu. Armin avait beau me connaître depuis que nous étions enfants, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il me voie à moitié nu, ni lui, ni n'importe qui d'autre. Je commençais à désespérer à l'idée de retrouver ce foutu T-Shirt quand j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la poubelle. Dedans gisaient les restes de mon superbe T-Shirt bleu marine. Vu son état, il avait été arraché sans autre forme de respect.  
-C'était mon T-Shirt préféré, ai-je soupiré.  
-De quoi ?, m'a demandé Armin.  
-Non rien..., ai-je murmuré.  
Il a tout de même jeté un œil dans ma direction et son regard s'est posé sur les lambeaux de tissu.  
-Eh bah, c'était sauvage dis donc, a-t-il lancé avec de petits mouvements de sourcils.  
-Ta gueule, lui ai-je violemment répondu en ouvrant l'armoire en bois.  
-Oh, ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler..., a-t-il soupiré, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

Une fois de plus, je l'ai royalement ignoré et j'ai farfouillé dans le placard jusqu'à trouver un T-Shirt noir tout simple. Vu le recoin perdu dans lequel il était rangé, il ne manquerait pas à son propriétaire, alors que moi, j'en avais désespérément besoin. Je l'ai enfilé rapidement, remarquant alors le petit logo sur le cœur. Deux ailes blanches et bleues entrecroisées... C'était... poétique... Sans doute l'emblème d'un quelconque restaurant. Je me renseignerais plus tard, pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres choses à penser.  
-Bon, tu vas me raconter, oui ou non ?, a soupiré Armin, définitivement exaspéré.  
Je me sentais légèrement plus à l'aise même si le T-Shirt était trop moulant pour moi, son propriétaire devait être plus petit.  
-Eh bien... C'est à dire que... J'étais tellement déchiré que je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qui s'est passé hier soir..., ai-je murmuré en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de mes cheveux.  
-Nan... C'est pas possible... Tu déconnes..., a murmuré Armin, estomaqué.  
-Si seulement..., ai-je soupiré.  
Il a éclaté de rire si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait rameuter tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la maison.  
-Armin ! Fais moins de bruit !, lui ai-je intimé d'un ton que je voulais autoritaire.  
-Ça c'est trop fort ! Tu perds enfin ta virginité et tu n'en as aucun souvenir !, m'a-t-il lancé, plié de rire.  
-Vas-y gueule plus fort tant que tu y es !, lui ai-je hurlé, véritablement énervé cette fois.

J'ai eu la furieuse envie de l'étrangler mais cet abruti me manquerait trop. Il avait beau être un petit crétin moqueur, il n'en était pas moins mon meilleur ami. Et pourtant, je l'aurais bien tué à cet instant précis. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que la planète tout entière soit au courant du fait que j'étais encore puceau à 20 ans. Enfin, j'étais. A priori. Très certainement. Putain, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir...  
-Nan mais sérieusement Eren, tu ne te souviens de rien ?, m'a-t-il demandé, essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.  
-Je ne sais même pas où on est, ai-je confessé, épuisé de son interrogatoire auquel j'avais autant de réponses que lui.  
-Je ne vais pas t'être un grand secours, moi non plus je n'en ai aucune idée, a-t-il soupiré.  
-Attends, quoi ?!  
-Bah, tu sais, hier on a fait pas mal de soirées différentes et, je sais pas à laquelle on a fini, et puis t'es pas le seul à t'être mis la misère, a-t-il lancé avec un petit haussement d'épaules.  
-Armin, t'étais censé être le gars raisonnable, ai-je soupiré en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
-Eh ! C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on fête « dignement » tes 20 ans je te rappelle !, m'a-t-il lancé d'un ton pleins de reproches.  
-Bon, on aura le temps de se disputer sur ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut qu'on rentre à l'appart, je te rappelle qu'on a cours demain, ai-je finalement déclaré après un petit silence.  
-Entièrement d'accord, m'a-t-il répondu.  
-Bien.

Je suis enfin sorti de la chambre et il m'a suivi. Ma démarche était légèrement étrange en raison de la douleur qui me déchirait les entrailles et le cul à chaque pas et je priais pour ne croiser personne, et encore moins celui avec qui j'avais à priori passé la nuit... Cette immense baraque ne me disait rien et, au vu des regards intrigués que jetais Armin aux différentes pièces qu'on traversait, lui non plus. Mais où est-ce qu'on avait atterri putain ?!  
Après une succession infinie de pièces d'une inutilité flagrante telles que trois bibliothèques, deux salles de musiques, une serre, quatre chambres et des tas d'autres conneries dans le genre, nous avons enfin atteint le salon qui, heureusement, était désert. Il était aussi gigantesque que le reste de la maison, qui, je pense, était plus un manoir ou un petit château qu'une maison. Nous l'avons traversé rapidement, toujours sous les regards intrigués d'Armin qui étudiait soigneusement les pièces, semblant se remémorer quelques détails, pour nous retrouver au pied d'un immense escalier de marbre qui faisait face à une immense porte en bois que j'imaginais être la porte d'entrée. Enfin ! On allait pouvoir se tirer de cette étrange baraque !  
-Tu es déjà réveillé ?, a lancé une voix en provenance du haut des escaliers.

D'un même mouvement, Armin et moi nous sommes tournés vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et nos yeux se sont posés sur l'homme qui surplombait la pièce. Il avait de petites yeux gris perçants, comme s'ils reflétaient la mer par un soir de tempête, une chevelure corbeau coupé à la perfection, et portait un simple pantalon en lin noir et une chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il tenait une tasse en porcelaine fumante dans sa main droite et une soucoupe dans sa main gauche. D'un pas léger et gracieux, il a descendu les marches jusqu'à se retrouver face à nous et m'a lancé un petit sourire avant de rire doucement.  
-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?, m'a-t-il calmement demandé, avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
-De... De quoi ?, ai-je bégayé.

L'aura de cet homme était fascinante et m'empêchait de penser correctement. De plus, il était magnifique dans cette chemise à peine ouverte qui dévoilait la peau pâle de son torse. Mes yeux ont parcouru cette étendue de peau, avide de plus et j'imaginais ma langue parcourir son torse, dessinant chacun de ses abdos pour descendre lentement et sensuellement vers...  
-Eren ? Ça va ?, m'a demandé Armin d'une voix inquiète, me ramenant à la réalité.  
-Euh... Ouais ouais..., ai-je murmuré, content d'avoir été sauvé de mes pensées douteuses, sans pour autant détacher mon regard de son torse.  
-Tu m'as l'air épuisé, a lancé l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin.  
J'ai secoué la tête nerveusement avant de plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes.  
-Je suis désolé mais... qui êtes-vous ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
Il a eu l'air surpris pendant un instant puis son visage est redevenu impassible avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un nouveau sourire moqueur.  
-Voilà qui va être intéressant..., a-t-il susurré en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?, lui ai-je demandé, toujours aussi confus.  
-Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?, a-t-il de nouveau susurré, reposant sa tasse sur la soucoupe.  
J'ai senti mes joues s'empourprer pour la énième fois de la journée.  
-Eren Jaeger, tu devrais apprendre à mieux te contrôler quand tu bois, ou il va vraiment t'arriver une misère un jour, a-t-il continué en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.  
-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qui êtes-vous ?, lui ai-je de nouveau demandé en fronçant les sourcils, tentant d'ignorer ses remarques et le fait qu'il connaisse mon prénom.  
-Je m'appelle Livai. Livai Ackerman.


	2. Tu as envie de le revoir ?

De retour à l'appartement, je me suis écroulé dans le canapé. Le fameux Livai nous avait laissés rapidement partir, sans même daigner répondre à mes questions. Pourtant, les siennes étaient plus qu’ambiguës « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »... Est-ce que c'était lui l'homme avec qui j'avais passé ma nuit ? J'avais harcelé Armin de questions mais il s'est avéré qu'il s'était finalement mis aussi mal que moi et s'était réveillé dans la même situation que moi. Quelle fine équipe on faisait... En chemin, il avait prétexté avoir besoin de trucs pour préparer le déjeuner et s'était discrètement éclipsé pour se rendre au supermarché le plus proche, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Livai Ackerman... Ce nom ne me semblait pas inconnu...  
Je me suis brusquement levé du canapé pour me précipiter dans ma chambre et récupérer mon ordinateur. Une fois de retour dans le confort du canapé, je l'ai ouvert avant de taper rapidement le nom de Livai dans la barre de recherches. Bingo ! Livai Ackerman, héritier de la fortune des Ackerman, parents décédés dans un accident de voiture, 21 ans, . Il avait réellement le même âge que moi ? Pourtant, il inspirait tellement plus le respect. Il pourrait même être terrifiant. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me demandais comment un mec comme lui aurait voulu coucher avec un gars comme moi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement beau, même si mon corps est assez bien taillé en raison de mes heures de cours de self-défense. J'avais dû me méprendre sur ses mots. Peut-être que je me suis simplement ramassé hier soir et qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir si je ne m'étais pas cassé le nez ou quelque chose du genre. Oui, cette explication semblait définitivement plus logique. Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.  
Perdu dans ma réflexion, je n'ai même pas entendu Armin rentrer dans l'appartement. Ce n'est que quand il m'a violemment jeté un sac sur le ventre que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence.  
-Eren ! Bouge ton cul et viens m'aider à ranger les courses !, m'a-t-il hurlé.  
-Ça va, j'arrive !, lui ai-je répondu en posant mon ordinateur sur la table du salon.  
Il a jeté un coup d'oeil à l'écran avant de me lancer un regard malicieux.  
-Tu te renseignes sur notre hôte de hier soir ?, m'a-t-il innocemment demandé en vidant un des sacs.  
J'ai senti mes joues rougir.  
-Son nom me disait quelque chose alors j'ai fait une recherche, et il s'avère qu'il est l'héritier Ackerman, ça explique pourquoi il a une aussi grande baraque.  
-Dis plutôt que tu le soupçonnes d'être ton mystérieux plan cul nocturne, m'a lancé Armin en rangeant une bouteille de lait dans le frigo.  
-Mais... Non ! C'est impossible ! Il est beaucoup trop bien pour moi..., ai-je bredouillé en portant une soudaine attention à la boîte de macaronis que je tenais dans la main.  
-Eren... Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te sous-estimer..., a soupiré Armin en refermant le frigo.  
-Je ne...  
Il m'a pris par les épaules en soupirant de nouveau.  
-Eren, tu es absolument magnifique. Tu n'as pas remarqué que toutes les filles se retournent et rougissent sur ton passage ?, m'a-t-il demandé, ses yeux verts brillant d'une sincérité nouvelle.  
-Je t'avoue que je fais pas trop attention aux filles qu'on croise... Mon attention est portée sur... autre chose..., ai-je bégayé, sentant mes joues rougir de plus belle.  
-Sans blague ?, a-t-il rigolé.  
Je suis resté silencieux, rouge comme une pivoine, et il s'est écarté de moi pour reprendre son rangement.  
-Tu as envie de le revoir ?, m'a-t-il finalement demandé après un long silence.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas..., ai-je soupiré. Je meurs d'envie de savoir s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose la nuit dernière, mais je ne me vois pas lui demander comme ça si oui ou non il a couché avec moi... D'un autre côté, il a quelque chose de mystérieux et d'hypnotisant qui m'attire irrésistiblement vers lui... Mais je ne veux pas succomber, les Ackerman trempent dans trop d'affaires louches...   
Armin a soupiré en rangeant une boîte de haricots.  
-Fais ce que tu veux Eren. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de recommandable mais tu es assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul.   
-Merci pour tes précieux conseils Armin, ai-je ricané en soupirant de nouveau.  
-C'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami !, m'a-t-il répondu avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.  
Je me suis rassis sur le canapé et ait fixé longuement mon écran. Livai était vraiment beau... S'il était à moi, j'aurais trop peur qu'il m'abandonne pour quelqu'un de mieux, de plus grand, de plus musclé, de plus beau...  
-Au fait, Mikasa a appelé, elle vient nous voir cet après-midi, a lancé Armin d'un ton beaucoup trop calme.  
-Quoi ?!, me suis-je exclamé.  
-Elle a laissé un message hier soir.  
-Putain Armin ! Il faut qu'on range tout avant qu'elle arrive ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant ?!, ai-je crié en bondissant du canapé.  
Il a rit doucement.  
-Parce que c'est absolument hilarant de te voir dans un état de panique totale, a-t-il répondu avec le même ton moqueur que tout à l'heure.  
-Armin !, ai-je hurlé, tentant de me retenir de l'étrangler.  
-Va te doucher, je range pendant ce temps là, m'a-t-il intimé d'un ton qui ne me laissais pas le choix.

J'ai fortement protesté tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Si Mikasa débarquait et voyait le bordel dans lequel était l'appart, elle allait nous tuer. Bien que je l'adore de tout mon cœur, elle avait toujours joué la mère surprotectrice avec moi et j'étais presque sûr qu'elle nous assassinerait si elle savait la misère dans laquelle on s'était mis hier soir. Même si elle avait le même âge que nous, elle était indéniablement plus mature. Elle s'était lancée dans des études de droit et n'avait, pour l'instant, connu que des succès. Elle était l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion et j'étais content de la voir aussi heureuse et épanouie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Mais je l'étais beaucoup moins quand elle débarquait à l'improviste un lendemain de soirée plus que mouvementée.  
Je suis rentré dans la petite pièce blanche et j'ai rapidement enlevé mon T-Shirt tout en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. C'est là que je les ai remarqués. Des marques violettes parcourant mon torse et remontant jusque sur mes clavicules. Des suçons. Ce connard m'avait fait des suçons. J'avais désormais la preuve irréfutable qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose hier soir. Un étrange sentiment de chaleur a envahi mon corps sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. L'image de Levi traçant une ligne de baisers sur mon torse jusqu'à arriver à la limite fatidique que créait l'élastique de mon boxer s'est imposée à mon esprit et je me suis aspergé le visage d'eau froide pour me ressaisir. J'avais trop chaud et je me suis pressée de rentrer dans la douche pour régler le jet sur une température glacée et me rafraîchir les idées. Avec la visite surprise de Mikasa, j'avais déjà beaucoup à penser.  
Quand je suis enfin sorti de la douche, je grelottais de froid mais j'avais au moins les idées remises en place. Je me suis alors rendu compte que, dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre des affaires propres. Après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille, je suis donc sortie prudemment de la salle de bains, priant pour ne pas croiser Armin qui, je le savais, se moquerait de ma pauvre peau marquée de suçons. Mais la chance n'était visiblement pas de mon côté puisqu'au moment où je m'apprêtais à traverser le salon, il a décollé les yeux de son livre pour me dévisager avant de sourire bêtement.  
-Eh bah... Il t'a pas loupé, a-t-il lancé avec un petit rire moqueur.  
-Fais encore un seul commentaire là-dessus et je te jure que je ne prendrais même pas la peine de t'enterrer, lui ai-je répondu d'un ton que je voulais affirmé mais je sentais mes joues s'échauffer et ma crédibilité s'envoler.  
-Va t'habiller plutôt que de dire de la merde, m'a-t-il lancé en se rallongeant sur le canapé pour se replonger dans son livre.

J'ai légèrement boudé avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre. Je n'étais décidément pas à l'aise avec ma nudité, même partielle, et encore plus quand mon corps était marqué de cette façon. J'ai donc enfilé les premières fringues que j'ai trouvé avant de me décider à réapparaître dans le salon. En vrai petite femme au foyer, Armin s'était mis à préparer le déjeuner tout en sifflotant. Mikasa devait arriver d'ici une heure, j'avais donc largement le temps de l'interroger plus en détail sur les évènements de la soirée. Il disait ne pas se souvenir, mais j'étais convaincu qu'il me cachait quelque chose.  
-Dis Armin... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à toi hier soir ?, lui ai-je innocemment demandé.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dis. On a fait plusieurs soirées et au bout d'un nombre incalculable de verres, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle et la mémoire, a-t-il soupiré sans se détourner de sa cuisine.  
-Mais... Attends... Il y avait d'autres gens avec nous, nan ?  
Il s'est tourné avec moi en écarquillant grand les yeux.  
-Putain ! Je les avais complètement oubliés !, s'est-il exclamé en se précipitant vers son téléphone, abandonnant ses casseroles.

Alors qu'il composait frénétiquement un numéro, j'ai pris conscience du fait que je n'avais aucune fichue idée de l'endroit où se trouvait mon téléphone. Pitié, faites que je ne l'ai pas laissé chez lui. Paniqué, j'ai retourné l'appartement à sa recherche et j'ai fini par le retrouver coincé entre deux coussins du canapé. Moi et mon étourderie légendaire... Je l'avais visiblement oublié avant de partir.  
Je l'ai allumé et ai été assailli par une centaine de notifications. La plupart était des messages que j'ai consulté rapidement. « Ohlala, Eren, je te voyais pas comme ça », « C'est une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité que je découvre ». Tous étaient suivis d'emojis hilares. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tous à la fin ?  
-Eren... Tu devrais regarder Insta..., m'a lancé Armin avec un air désolé, visiblement au milieu d'une conversation mouvementée avec je ne sais pas qui.

J'ai rapidement ouvert l'application pour y découvrir une trentaine de photos postées par Jean de la soirée d'hier dont le sujet principal était moi. Le ton des photos allaient crescendo. Au début, on me voyait au bar avec Armin, Sasha, Conney, Reiner, Bertholdt et Jean. Puis, plusieurs vidéos de moi en train de me déchaîner sur le dancefloor, en train de vider des bouteilles de divers alcools dans des décors différents. Enfin, les photos se situaient dans le manoir de Levi. Et c'est là qu'elles ont commencé à vraiment déraper. Une vidéo de moi en train de faire un strip-tease sur la table du salon, sous le regard amusé de Levi et les sifflements de la foule. Une photo de Levi en train de se déhancher contre moi. Une autre de lui collé contre mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, et la dernière où on le voyait me plaquer contre un mur, un genou entre mes jambes, ses lèvres dans mon cou, et mon visage déformé par le plaisir.  
Je me suis tourné vers Armin qui me fixait, et je lui ai lancé un regard horrifié. Putain, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Si Mikasa voyait ces photos, j'étais mort et enterré... Elle ne savait même pas que j'étais gay, alors de voir des photos aussi... osées allait sûrement lui causer une crise cardiaque. J'allais être responsable de la mort de ma sœur.  
Soudain, on a toqué à la porte. J'ai brusquement refermé mon ordinateur, pris d'une peur irrationnelle d'être découvert et je me suis tourné vers la frêle planche de bois, terrifié. C'était Mikasa, c'était certain. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu les photos plus que suggestives que cet abruti de Jean avait postées. Il allait falloir que je lui en touche un mot, d'ailleurs. J'hésitais seulement entre l'assassiner puis lui en parler ou le faire dans le sens inverse. Dans tous les cas, il allait falloir commander une stèle.  
Lentement, je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée et j'ai enfin déverrouillé la porte pour laisser entrer une Mikasa furieuse. Elle est rentrée sans même nous saluer et a commencé à tourner en rond dans le salon avant de se planter face à moi, les mains sur les hanches, un air plus que contrarié sur le visage.  
-Eren, tu m'expliques ce que toi et tes abrutis de potes avez foutu hier soir ?!, m'a-t-elle demandé en hurlant presque.

J'étais foutu. Mais bon, on ne m'appelle pas l'idiot suicidaire pour rien.


	3. Si je le retrouve, je lui pète la gueule.

-Calme-toi Mikasa..., ai-je soupiré sous le regard amusé d'Armin.  
-Que je me calme ?! Il y a des photos de toi à moitié à poil en train de rouler des pelles à un inconnu partout sur Insta et tu voudrais que je me calme ?!, a-t-elle hurlé.  
Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus et m'étrangler.  
-C'est pas... C'est pas ce que tu crois..., ai-je bégayé.  
Au contraire, c'était totalement ce qu'elle croyait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire si je voulais rester en vie.  
-Ah oui ? Tu m'expliques alors ?, a-t-elle rétorqué, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.  
Je m'enfonce là.  
-En fait euh..., ai-je commencé.  
J'ai lancé des regards suppliants à Armin qui m'a souri de toutes ses dents, l'air de dire « Débrouille-toi avec ta merde ». Merci Armin...  
-J'attends, a continué Mikasa.  
Nouveaux regards de détresse à Armin qui pousse un long soupir.  
-C'était un gage. Il a un peu mal tourné parce que le mec d'en face s'est avéré être un obsédé sexuel, mais on a réussi à arracher Eren à ses griffes, a finalement lancé Armin à une Mikasa en furie.  
Merci Armin, tu viens de me sauver la vie. Par contre j'ai de la peine pour Livai... « Obsédé sexuel »... C'est plutôt moi qui me suis jeté sur lui d'après les photos et mes souvenirs flous.  
-Si je le retrouve, je lui pète la gueule, a finalement déclaré Mikasa d'un ton glacial après quelques minutes de silence.  
J'aimerais pas être à la place de Livai quand Mikasa lui mettra la main dessus...  
-Bon, si on passait à table maintenant ?, a lancé Armin, tout sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Bonne idée, je meurs de faim !, ai-je surenchéri pour mettre Mikasa plus à l'aise.  
C'était vrai, je n'avais rien avalé depuis... hier matin ?!  
-C'est parce que tu ne manges pas assez Eren, a soupiré Mikasa, heureusement qu'Armin veille à ce que tu t'alimentes correctement, autrement tu serais déjà mort de faim.

Je lui ai tiré la langue, tel le gamin que je suis, et nous nous sommes assis autour de la petite table ronde de notre salon/cuisine. Armin avait préparé une délicieuse poêlée qui a rapidement été dévorée. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à mourir de faim. Mikasa nous parlait de ses cours de droit, des rencontres qu'elle avait fait dans son université et de son regret de ne pas pouvoir aller dans la même que la nôtre. Je soupirais en lui disant que je regrettais également qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous, mais c'était faux. Si elle avait été là, les cours auraient été nettement moins palpitants, les soirées beaucoup plus chiantes, et hier soir ne serais jamais arrivé. Oui, j'étais plutôt satisfait qu'elle ait choisi une autre université.  
-Sinon, vous êtes prêts pour la rentrée ?, nous a-t-elle finalement demandé.  
Demain commençait notre deuxième année, Armin en médecine et moi en art.  
-Oui, plus que prêt !, s'est exclamé Armin en lui tendant son plus beau sourire.  
-Et toi Eren ?, m'a-t-elle demandé en se tournant vers moi.  
-Oui, j'ai hâte que les cours reprennent, lui ai-je répondu en fixant un point invisible dans mon assiette.  
-Tu as l'air... ailleurs..., m'a-t-elle lancé.  
-Je réfléchis à une nouvelle idée de projets, lui ai-je répondu pour l'occuper.  
En réalité, mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Livai, mais il était hors de question que je lui avoue, ni à elle, ni à Armin.  
-Dis-moi Eren, le gars de hier soir, tu sais comment il s'appelle ?, m'a demandé Mikasa, son ton redevenant froid comme de la glace.  
-Euh... Aucune idée..., ai-je répondu, tentant d'empêcher mes joues de rougir en repensant à la scène de ce matin.  
-Mmmh... Je vois..., a-t-elle répondu, me lançant de petits regards signifiant clairement « Je sais que tu me mens ».  
-Mais bon, ça vaut vraiment pas la peine de s'occuper de lui, je le reverrais sûrement jamais, ai-je continué.  
C'était la stricte vérité. Pourquoi mon chemin recroiserait-il celui du grand Livai Ackerman ? Je n'expliquais d'ailleurs pas comment il l'avait croisé en premier lieu.  
-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que son visage m'est familier, a soupiré Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle sondait sa mémoire.  
-Oui, bon, on va pas y passer la journée !, ai-je lancé précipitamment, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle fasse le rapprochement.  
Armin souriait, amusé devant mon petit manège.  
-Tu as raison. En plus, je dois vous laisser vous préparer pour demain, a finalement déclaré Mikasa en se levant.  
Nous avions passé tellement de temps à discuter que le soleil était déjà couché dehors.  
-Tu veux rester dîner avec nous ?, a gentiment proposé Armin.  
Je l'ai fusillé du regard mais il m'a ignoré.  
-Non merci, je dois rentrer de toute façon, a répondu Mikasa en enroulant sa large écharpe rouge autour de son cou.  
-Rentre bien, lui ai-je lancé en ouvrant la porte.  
Elle est sortie dans le couloir avant de brusquement se retourner.  
-Pas de bêtises, hein ?, m'a-t-elle lancé d'un ton autoritaire.  
Quelle mère poule celle-là.  
-Promis, lui ai-je répondis en lui servant mon sourire le plus éblouissant.  
-Mmmmh..., a-t-elle marmonné en s'éloignant lentement.

J'ai lentement fermé la porte avant de pousser un long soupir. Les visites de Mikasa étaient éreintantes. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Armin qui me fixait du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ?  
-Quoi ?, ai-je soupiré.  
-Tu défends beaucoup ton petit Livai, a-t-il susurré.  
-Premièrement, ce n'est pas MON Livai. Deuxièmement, je ne le défends pas, j'essaye juste de lui éviter d'être assassiné par Mikasa, ai-je rétorqué, d'un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais.  
Armin m'a souri de toutes ses dents.  
-Mais oui, je te crois, a-t-il répondu avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
J'ai soupiré une nouvelle fois.  
-Bon, je vais me coucher, lui ai-je lancé en commençant à me diriger vers ma chambre.  
-Bonne nuit Eren. Fais de beaux rêves, m'a-t-il répondu avec un clin d'oeil rempli de sous-entendus.

Je me suis éloigné sans même daigner lui répondre. Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, il n'en était pas moins exaspérant quand il réagissait comme moi. Il savait que j'étais très susceptible et en profitait pour se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule. Non mais, quel genre d'ami il était, sérieusement ?  
J'ai balancé mes fringues à travers la pièce avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. Bilan de la journée : je m'étais réveillé dans les draps d'un inconnu, certainement après une nuit torride, cet inconnu s'avérait être, apparement, Livai Ackerman, héritier de la fortune des Ackerman, ma sœur avait manqué de m'assassiner, et Livai devait faire gare à son cul si il voulait échapper à la folie meurtrière de Mikasa. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Mikasa n'oublierait jamais, Livai allait devoir fuir pour le restant de ses jours, j'avais vraiment pitié de lui. Livai... Pourquoi son nom résonnait-il sans arrêt dans mes pensées ?   
Je me suis enroulé dans les draps et j'ai longuement cherché le sommeil avant que mes paupières ne se décident enfin à se fermer. Demain est un autre jour. Prions pour qu'il soit meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.


End file.
